


doubles date

by maurascalla



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Accidents, Double Dating, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurascalla/pseuds/maurascalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian looks down at Mickey and tells him, “Good luck,” before pecking him on the lips. He takes Svetlana’s hand in his and in a flash, they’re gone, disappearing through the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubles date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andsomeyougiveaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsomeyougiveaway/gifts).



> andsomeyougiveaway asked for: _Double date with Mandy and Svetlana that involves a car breaking down and people getting lost, and lots of bitching and Mickey and Svet being sarcastic asshole besties_ I managed everything except for the snarking besties. Sorry!!

lt doesn’t start with a whimper, but with a bang. Their engine explodes into a cloud of smoke and sparks, causing Mickey to slam on the breaks and sends Ian careening into the dashboard. In the backseat, Svetlana drops her lit cigarette into her lap, burning her inner thighs. She shouts, cursing in English and Russian, and flails her arms, smacking Mandy in the face. 

Together, a stunned and shocked unit, they fall back into their seats. Ian rubs his shoulder, Mandy tears off her seatbelt, Mickey slams the car into Park, and Svetlana holds her hands to her burned skin. There’s a moment of violent silence, punctuated by the ringing in their ears, before it’s rudely broken by someone behind them laying on their horn. 

“Fuck,” Mickey hollars, wrenching the driver’s side window down with it’s ancient hand-crank and giving the people in the other car a two fingered salute. 

“We should get the fuck,” Mandy says, as the car groans and sputters, making a truly alarming sound. “Out of here.” 

The four of them glance at each other wildly, alarmed, before scrambling for their door handles. They’re all on the pavement, crawling away as fast as possible. Svetlana crab-walks backwards, scraping her hands, before changing direction and pivoting on her palms. She heads around the car and barrels towards Mandy. 

They meet each other in the middle, obviously having the same idea, crashing into each other and falling further away from the car. Svetlana hears Ian calling out, telling people to keep back, and looks up just in time to see the car really explode. Fire climbs out from under the hood and jumps into the interior, blowing out the windows and spraying the street with glass. 

“Jesus Christ!” Mandy exclaims, pushing herself to standing. Svetlana holds her hand out, and the younger woman grabs her without hesitation and hauls her to her feet. They stumble to the sidewalk and fall into a crowd of gathering onlookers. 

“Are you guys okay?” Ian asks, coming up beside them, breathing heavily. The people around them shuffle and pull out their phones, snapping pictures and making calls. Mandy nods, kneading her freshly bruised chest. It’s purpling already, dark and angry looking. She regrets wearing her seatbelt. Svetlana reaches over and brushes her fingers down her girlfriend’s sternum, making an angry noise in the back of her throat. 

“We are good, yeah?” She laughs, facetious, baring her teeth. Mandy catches Svetlana’s hand in one of her own, and squeezes. Svetlana exhales loudly, and says, “Sorry. Yes, we are okay.”

“My fucking body hurts,” Mandy tells him, and Ian nods sympathetically. 

“Mine too.” 

The car smolders on, smoke curling out into the street. Svetlana can hear sirens in the distance, and she panics, tugging on Mandy’s arm. 

The crowd pushes in on all sides, shoving the four of them together, and Mickey’s elbow ends up in Svetlana’s stomach. She cusses at him, and pushes him back. 

“Hey, guys,” says a ruddy faced man with a flip phone attached to his face. “I called an ambulance. It should be here soon, okay?”

“Thanks,” Ian says, distractedly. The guy clasps him on the shoulder before turning away. 

Mickey nudges Mandy, maybe a little harder than he intended. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fucking freaking out, Mick,” Mandy exclaims, letting go of Svetlana and wrapping her arms around her middle. Her hair is a mess, and there’s dirt on her face. She’s bleeding from somewhere, but Mickey can’t figure out where. 

Svetlana hauls her in for a hug, smashing Mandy’s face under her chin. “You okay,” she mumbles, using the soothing tone she implements when Yevgeny is being colicky. 

“I know I’m okay! We’re all okay! But Dad’s car is-” 

“And he’s going to do what about it, Mandy?” Mickey cuts in, vicious. “He’s in jail. He probably won’t even care. That car was a peice of shit.”

Ian clears his throat before Mandy can counter, and pulls on Mickey’s shirt, getting his attention. “Mick, they called an ambulance.”

“Yeah, so? We might fucking need one.” Mickey says, furrowing his brows. 

“Mick,” Ian says, and dips his head so he can look the other boy in the eyes pointedly. “The cops come with them to an accident. The police?” 

Svetlana growls, irritated. “Pigs,” she snarls. 

“Yeah, me and Sveta can’t be here. They still want me for that helicopter thing, and I mean,” Ian gestures at Mickey’s wife, “How legally binding was your marriage again?” 

“Not very,” Mandy points out. “You guys should leave now. Me and Mickey will take care of this.”

The crowd around them has thickened, more and more curious people coming out of the woodwork to see what the trouble is. Ian cranes his neck, up on his tip toes, to see over the heads of the people next to them. Svetlana extracts herself from Mandy and pats her cheek lovingly before muttering something Russian low and quite. Mandy nods, and touches her hand to Svetlana’s. 

Ian looks down at Mickey and tells him, “Good luck,” before pecking him on the lips. He takes Svetlana’s hand in his and in a flash, they’re gone, disappearing through the crowd. 

“Fuck,” Mickey sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

**

“How do you mean you do not know where we are! You live here your whole life, you stupid boy!” Svetlana exclaims furiously around a cigarette filter, her words muffled. She exhales indignantly, blowing her smoke directly into Ian’s face. 

Annoyed, Ian clears the air by swiping his hand through the cloud. “I’ve never been to this side of town before, okay? We were going to try and sneak into that new theater, remember? The one none of us had ever been to? I’m lost.”

Svetlana scoffs, ashing her cigarette dramatically at Ian’s feet. “Whatever, Orange Boy. Just make us home.”

Ian groans and shoves his hands in his pocket. He fishes out his phone and sees that he has exactly nine percent of his battery life remaining. “Shit!” He exclaims, immediately turning off his 3G and turning on his power saver. “How’s your cell?”

“Is at home with the babysitting girl. The red girl.” Svetlana says dismissively. 

“Debbie? Yeah, yeah.” Ian remembers the fight Mickey and Svetlana had had over who was going to have to leave their phone behind because Debbie had forgotten hers at the Gallagher house. Svetlana wanted to keep hers so she could play Minesweeper if the movie was boring, and Mickey wanted his incase Kev needed him for the Rub and Tug. In the end, Mickey had won, and Svetlana had left her phone with Debbie, but only because Mandy promised her could use hers in the interim. 

None of that matters now though, as Ian scrolls through his contacts to figure out who he should call to come and save them from the back alley they’ve stumbled into. They stopped hearing sirens ages ago, and Svetlana decides that it’s a good thing. 

Ian makes his decision, and taps on the screen before holding it up for his ear. 

“Who are you calling?” Svetlana asks, pulling down on the hem of her skirt and adjusting her shirt, pulling it up. 

“Shh,” Ian says, looking around and noticing three forty-something year old men in suits staring at her rudely. She flips them off, and Ian laughs, joining in on the fun. Thoroughly chastised, the men wander away, and Ian turns back to his boyfriend’s wife to offer her a high-five. She takes it and slams their hands together. 

Ian’s shaking out his hand to soothe the sting when he hears “Hey?” from his speakers. 

“Kev, hey,” Ian says, relief evident by the way it seeps into his voice. “Can you come get me and Svetlana? We’re at,” he says, rattling off the streets they’re by. He waits, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. 

“Oh man, I would but the bar is swamped,” Kev apologizes, and Ian’s heart sinks to his toes. It perks back up again when Kev says, “But I can have V come and get you guys.”

“Thanks, Kev. I owe you one, man!”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ll just take the gas money out of your husband’s half for this week!” Kev laughs, hanging up before Ian can respond. 

“Good news,” Ian tells Svetlana while shooting off an ambiguous text to Mickey. _i’m sorry ahead of time,_ it says, followed by three little red hearts. “V’s coming to get us.”

“Bar Man’s wife?” Svetlana asks, and nods in approval when Ian says “Yes.”

_where r u its beeen hours ?? im still w five-0 fuck this. text me when ur home_ , Mickey texts back. 

Ian types out an apology, and tells his boyfriend that they are safe and that they’ll be home soon. He hopes he isn’t lying. 

“I have question, Orange Boy,” Svetlana announces, leaning against the side of a brick building. They’re standing just inside of an alley at the corner of two streets neither of them have ever seen before. She’s still smoking, nearly down to the filter. 

Ian looks at her, sees her in Mandy’s skirt and her own top, a look for mild confusion on her face, and wonders what she might ask him. All manner of scenario rushes through his head, each one worse than the last, before he finally says, “Yeah?”

“What was purpose of today? The doubles dating?” She asks, exhaling into Ian’s face again, though through absentmindedness and not malice this time. 

“The double date?” Ian clarifies, and continues after he sees Svetlana nod, “It was sort of meant to bring us closer together as a family?”

“Because piece-of-shit husband doesn’t want me to fuck his sister, yeah?” Svetlana estimates. 

“Basically,” Ian replies, leaving out his own concerns with the recent turn of events Mandy’s love-life has taken. 

“Well, whatever. Husband fucks you, I fuck husband’s sister.” Svetlana tosses her cigarette butt to the pavement and pulls her pack out from inside her bra. She shakes one out and offers the pack to Ian. When he declines, she shrugs and tucks it away. 

It’s very quiet, the street eerily empty, given that it’s nearly quitting time and there ought to be more cars on the road. Ian checks his phone for messages. 

“I like Mandy,” Svetlana says suddenly. “Even if she were not husband’s sister, I would want her. Smart girl.” 

She’s flushing, and Ian wonders how he could have ever doubted her. All he’s ever wanted for Mandy is someone to see her and appreciate her, and now that there is, who is he to second guess his friend? 

“She is smart,” he agrees. 

“Good,” Svetlana exhales through her nose, looking scary and delicate all at once. “You tell Mickey to stop ass riding me, yeah? I will not hurt precious sister.” 

Ian laughs, and promises to talk to Mickey. 

They stand in silence again, broken only when Ian sees Kev’s truck in the distance, barreling towards them like a bat out of Hell. V has a lead foot like no one else Ian knows.

“Doubles date went well, I think,” Svetlana says, and Ian blinks. 

“Our car exploded!” he exclaims. 

She shrugs, and puts out her cigarette, twisting out the cherry and tucking the remainder of it behind her ear. “Point was to get close, yes? We are closer now.” 

V pulls up the curb, driving over the sidewalk, and shouts, “Get in the damn car!” before Ian can respond. When he thinks about it though, she is right. 

It ends with the squealing of tires as V peels around the corner and they drive off into the night.


End file.
